Rory Kenneigh
Rory (born 2nd June, 1993) is a Trottingham born, yellow pegasus with long, brown hair, tied into a ponytail for easy management, and a small goatee to complete the look. now residing in a small house on the outskirts of Ponyville. Rory is a simple stallion. Often lazing at home or off spending bits on stuff he doesn't need. Born and raised in Trottingham, he moved to Ponyvill at the age of 18 to start anew. He doesn't speak much about his family, nor the few friends he left behind (Not that you could call them friends). The few posessions he brought with him were the ones that mattered most. His books, vast record collection, and his Neightendo. Around average height, but below verage weight, he's often at home, trying to beat the high score he fluked some 12 years ago, listening to the newest 12" in his collection. Or off chatting up the next mare he has his eye on. Cutie Mark Rory's Cutie Mark is that of his Neightendo Entertainment System. The Console he's had for many a year now. He remained a blank flank up into his teens, only really discovering gaming his where his talents lay. After trying a string of failed attempts at, singing, dancng, music, acting, art and a more successful attempt at writing, which dropped after getting no reviews whatsoever and his work vanishing into history. Personality Rory is a kind pony, though a little overbearing at times. Once you get past that he's an easy pony to get along with. Although he's a pegasus, he's not a keen flyer, usually walking everywhere that is possible to walk to. An introverted soul, he's often not around, and when he is he's quiet around those he's unfamilliar with. One of his major flaws, is his love. He often develops large crushes on many a mare, even from the simplest things. Some more grounded on personality, which usually last much longer. At the moment, he has his heart and mind set on his best friend, Ginger. A sweet Griffon, who shares very similar traits to Rory, although she is madly obsessed with the Wonderbolts, for whom, Rory doesn't care much about, not being into sports. The two are often seen together and mistaken for a couple anyway. Personal Life After having enough of the harrassment and hard times he had back in Trottingham, Rory took himself to Ponyville, a place he'd visited on a family vacation some 15 years ago. The quiet town stuck with him as a peaceful place he'd like to stay. He started out, renting a room from one of the local elderly residents, paying his way by doing the housework. After she was sent to the Seniors Home, Rory took what money he'd saved and bought a small bungalow on the edge of town, luckily out of the way of most of the disasters that stolled through. Currently unemployed, he finds himself in dire need of a job, sending out Résumé's to every place he can find. Luckily Ginger helps him with his bills, keeping him under a roof.